1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to high altitude aerial imaging of large geographic areas and more specifically to generating a composite geo-referenced panoramic field of view image using a plurality of oblique panoramic digital images of a geographic area captured by a set of one or more imaging devices located on a mobile aerial platform flying at high altitude.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile aerial platforms, such as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), is becoming increasingly popular in reconnaissance applications because the mobile aerial platforms are capable of carrying sensors, such as image capturing devices. This trend coupled with recent developments in technologies related to image capturing, autonomy, and geospatial reference data acquisition creates opportunities for these mobile aerial platforms to capture panoramic images of large geographic areas.